


Sacred Truths

by ItsyBitsyBatsySpider



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, Mutual Pining, Time Jump, Useless Lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider/pseuds/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren go on a walk and gay shit happens.(Dont at me right now)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Sacred Truths

**Author's Note:**

> first off id like to say that this is my sister's fic, and she is absolutely awesome and i love her so much so of course IM GONNA LOVE SUPPORT HER SHIT  
> So read this if you like, and i hope you all enjoy!

She laid in the woods, carried by fallen leaves on the wind. It was cold and crisp and familial, a wind that she had loved before and taken with her throughout the centuries. A wind that only came to show you direction and to clear the mist condensed in your head. She laughed into the unknown, carried high into the clouds on the back of her tempest steed, and she, like none before, dared. She dared to climb higher and higher, breathing in the icy air. It cut into her lungs and she shivered at the sensation. She dared to love. She dared to love herself and put her own care before her. She dared to heal. To overcome the pain of years and years of nothing but doubt and fear. She dared to sing with her soul, to break the chains forged by her own anguish. She flew without caution and swam with the stars, unafraid of being drowned in their glittering light. And tossing her hair over her shoulder, squaring her chest, and readying her stance, a steely look appeared in her eye and she shone with confidence in both herself and her purpose. With a grin on her face and fearlessness emanating from her, she jumped off of the edge of the world. Where the seas melted away and light shattered into glassy darkness. 

Down 

Down

Down

“Elsa?”

Down

Down

Down

Down

She fell into the night, wind whisked about her and ruffling her dress as she

soared weightless. 

“Elsa?”

Blood pumping, 

heart singing, 

soul flying into the Night.

“Elsa…”

Her eyes snapped open and she landed with a dull thud onto the ground she had been laying on. She looked around the area, still too lost in her dreaming, until her eyes met with a deep brown she knew to be partial to Honeymaren. 

“Elsa what are you doing?” 

She was in the woods, dreaming, barefoot, her hair tangled in the dirt, lying in the sun, with a dopey grin on her face. Couldn’t she tell? And mortification suddenly filled every corner of her being. 

“Honey!” she exclaimed as her body finally caught up with her mind, and suddenly, she was very aware that she was still laying down on the ground.

She stood up immediately, trying her hardest not to blush and began brushing the leaves out of her hair with a panic. Somehow only managing to tangle her hair even further. 

“Ummm,” not sure what to do with her hands when the leaves proudly ignored her attempts at removing them, she settled for resting them awkwardly at her side. She gave a light chuckle and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, determined to look anywhere but at Honeymaren. 

Honeymaren, however, was only barely able to hide the laugh that bubbled up, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth before it could burst. The shepherdess could see how uncomfortable Elsa was just standing there, but she couldn’t help but notice how the sun haloed her hair and made her skin glow. How the blueness of her eyes seemed to shine against the ivory of her skin. She really was the fifth spirit.

“I said,’ Honeymaren lilted as she stepped closer to the Moon, picking out the rest of the leaves that remained in her hair,’ ‘What are you doing?’ .” 

She gently caressed Elsa’s hair and brought her hand down to rest on the blonde’s upper arm, a comforting gesture to calm the nerves that fluttered in her chest. 

Elsa could only stare into those deep eyes, her voice lost and forgotten, words jumbled and tossed around.

“I like the, uh, forest things. Do- spirit stuff.” Was all that she could manage, her regal composure faltering. Why was it so hard to just  _ TALK _ to her? It had only been a couple weeks ago where they were sitting by the fire, so at ease and comfortable with each other. Why had things changed?  _ When _ had things changed?

Was it when she accepted that she was the missing link between magic and man? Had a piece of herself been renewed or had it been there within her all along?

Honeymaren just hummed thoughtfully, leaving it to the imagination on what “spirit stuff” and “forest things” were. 

“Hmm, well I came to see if you wanted to come explore around...a bit. Or not, you know, if you’re busy with ‘forest things’ and ‘spirit stuff’.” She said, and

Honeymaren actually had the audacity to wink and smile at the flustered former queen. 

Elsa flushed a deeper shade of pink but forced herself to maintain eye contact, not wanting to waver beneath Honeymaren’s gaze. Squaring her shoulders, she coyley replied,”I would be happy too,” and a flicker of a smile ghosted across her face as she offered her elbow for Honeymaren to loop her arm through. Her clear eyes brightened mischievously while her face kept a stoic facade, feigning unabiding seriousness. She felt rather than heard Maren’s laughter echo across the forest floor, sending her into a heightened daze of pure giddiness. It was like she had never stopped falling from her dream. 

“Now, where to m’lady?” Elsa exuberated with a bit of her natural confidence peaking through. She’d spoken in the most heinously grand accent Honey had ever heard, but without missing a beat, Honey matched it perfectly in both extravagance and dialect. 

“Oh just past the trees over yonder! We shall find two noble steeds and a pack of vittles for our journey.”

“Oh sweetest Honeymaren, whatever would I do without you?”

Maren shrugged her shoulders and reached for Elsa’s hand, intertwining their fingers, suddenly seeming very earnest.

”Only the spirits know,” she replied, chancing a glance towards the blonde. 

The snow queen made a very bashful attempt to hide her flushed cheeks, using her free hand to obscure her face from Maren’s endearing gaze. She coughed into her hand, trying to hush her wildly beating heart.

“Yes.” 

They walked in silence after that, not really knowing how to carry on with the conversation.

“Sooo…,” Honeymaren started. “Can you really make anything out of ice?”

“Well I have to see it first. I mean physiologically, yeah. But it takes practice, and dare I say it, talent to do it.” Elsa elaborated, waving her hand to create a flurry of snowflakes as a demonstration.

“Can you make a cat?”

“Uhh.”

“What about a filing cabinet?”

“Why would I make a filing cabinet? What even is a filing cabinet?”

“Don’t know. Or a venus flytrap! I’ll give you 50 copper pieces right now if you can make a real ice venus flytrap!”

“WHAT EVEN IS A VENUS FLYTRAP?”

“Or nya cat.”

Exasperated, Elsa just pinched the bridge of her nose, not daring to ask the question that burned in her head. Until finally she couldn’t bear it anymore.

“nya cat?” she questioned.

Honeymaren looked at her excitedly. 

“You know,’ she said, sticking her tongue out and making a pawing motion with her hand,’ nya.” 

There was a beat of silence followed soon by a barely audible, and clearly disappointed but not surprised,“Oh my god.”

Elsa looked off towards no specific area of the horizon, gazing longing for help from an imaginary camera, from an imaginary audience. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” she bantered before she realized exactly what she’d said. They looked at each other, both in shock, and it was not for the first time that day that Elsa was flustered by a situation of her own making. 

“Well you’re not so bad looking yourself.” Maren responded, only this time it was her turn to blush and look away. Elsa’s heart did that queer little hiccup thing again and she could feel a burst of butterflies take flight in her stomach. Then before she could even begin to process what was happening, her hands started glittering and ice suddenly shot out from her fingertips. Freezing an innocent sapling where it stood. Dread promptly replaced what was excitement just moments ago.

_ Oh no _

“LOOK! A REINDEER!” Elsa said quickly, speeding up her pace and putting some distance between her and the awkward situation, trying desperately to reign in her emotions. She’d learned her lesson with “ _ conceal, don’t feel” _ , and how bottling up her emotions could have disastrous repercussions, but without meaning to, sometimes she’d find herself chanting the mantra over and over again in her head. 

“ _ Come on come on, don’t do this now,”  _ she begged. _ “Get it under control, you are in control. This power isn’t a cage, it’s a gift, I love it, I love me, I love my sister, I love the forest, I love honey-”  _ she stopped herself before she could even finish the rapid thought. 

“Elsa wait!” she heard Maren call out after her, curiously hearing the distinct crunching of boots running on frost. She looked back to see a trail of frozen spring grass in her wake, with Honeymaren following closely behind.

“Hey, what happened? Are you okay?” She asked, concern etched all over her face.

Still overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome thoughts, Elsa just nodded, her previous shyness making itself known again.

“Yeah I just, uh, lost control for a little bit. It’s fine, everything’s okay.” 

She didn’t want to tell Honey the whole truth, but how could she blatantly lie to someone who was looking at her like that?

_ I just won’t tell her why I lost control _ , she thought to herself on the side. When she didn’t explain any further, Maren gave her a questioning look, silently debating whether to push the issue or not. But before she could make up her mind, Gale decided on that perfect time to interrupt the two women’s interaction. Swirling and dancing around the two, they decided that perhaps a little mischief was needed, you know, as a break from all the other mischief they were causing. Gale gave a little push here and there, encircling the women into a space that was a little bit too close for comfort and Elsa very noticeably stiffened at the proximity, trying everything in her power to keep her hands and heart in check. But Honeymaren wasn’t one for awkward encounters. In fact, it was her philosophy that a situation was only awkward if that’s what you wanted it to be.

Much to Elsa’s surprise, the Northuldran wrapped her arms around her in a protective manner, shooing and scolding Gale away for making such a fuss. 

“Bah humbug you boreal twit! Git! Go! Shoo!” she ushered, waving her arms to discourage the spirit. Gale however was very content with themselves, upon seeing the state of the couple below. And it was without another word that they flew away.

“Ooh that Gale, always causing a scene where they deem fit. Which is everywhere if you ask me.” Honeymaren narrated, quickly noticing though, how quiet Elsa was being, and stepped back to see what was going on. 

“Hey are you okay? Actually?” she asked, with her brow crinkled and lips puckered.

Blue eyes looked up and she quickly saw fear concealed by mock wellness. A half-hearted smile flit across her face and she shook her head yes, but didn’t move to leave the warmth of Honeymaren’s arms. “Okay,” she agreed. _ “If Elsa wants to tell me something, she’ll do it when she’s ready,”  _ Maren reasoned.

Honey brushed some stray blonde hairs out of her friend’s face, smoothing it down and admiring at how soft it was just a little longer than necessary. And she just couldn’t help but let her finger brush along the smooth ivory skin that seemed to hold lightning under its surface. So much pain was hidden in those ocean eyes and behind infinite walls of mists. Honey just wished she could make it all go away, take it all off of her shoulders. 

Elsa fidgeted under the warrior’s gaze, and it took Maren a second too long to figure out how long she had been holding the half-spirit in her arms. She cleared her throat and made the move to step away, her chest already flushing with cold from the lack of body heat. 

“Let’s get going, I’ve got this place i wanna show you along the way.” she said, being the first one to add something else to the air besides newfound tension. 

Adventure.

“Alright, but nothing like the Earth giant rave yard. That was just a bit TOO much to handle.”

Laughter filled the space in between, ringing out into the open spring air like a blanket that hid the most sacred truths that even they weren’t ready for yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, i hope you guys enjoyed that! And kudos and comments are always appreciated. Until next time, stay sexy and don't get murdered!!!


End file.
